User talk:VexHiveu
VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN PLAY FLY LIKE A BIRD 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SCREAMING* VEXXX!!!!! I CAN PLAY! I CAN PLAY I CAN PLAY!!!! OHH MYYY GODDD I'M NOT KIDDING I CAN PLAY I CAN PLAY HWDHSNAfuhkjn zsk.wjflisnc wsSWFuirnjikejjkenfemjkfnmjenfjnwgbhkixewlubuibxduexsuhuixusyu -XCDFCFRKCMSOMJNSNNSNSCRIMSON HIYHGAWYHGOIYAUWOTGIYOAIWYGHOIAWYGUOIA YOU'RE SERIOUS CRIMSON? GFIHAUIGHFUAIWGHFUHAWHFOAIWHFJIAWJOIF <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 ═VEX OHMYGODOHMYGODYESSSYESSSYEESS MY SWEET VEXX YESS, BUT WHY ISN'T ANYONE ON..? EWISNWHWBDUSHFH I DON;T CARE GET YOUR ARSE ON HILL 9 Crimson... There is no Hill9. You're on the wrong flab... ;_; You're on the demo version of the next update... Go here: http://www.gamevial.com/playgames.php?game=flylikeabird3 GO TO S7 Sorry, I took too long desighning my name >.< But I can play! So, anytime you want me to come on, I can~! Congrats ^^ Hhohoho, sorry to spoil the fun, but she can't play. She has been grounded from any and all chat related games or websites. She should have known better. I am honestly very disappointed with her. echo i didnt recolor them i fricken... ugh i didnt recolor them or copy it i was fricking trying to get those pics for my wiki and if i was copying them im sorry but im telling u i didnt recolor it i cant even draw a person irl so yea ~redclaw What do you mean, Crimson? And Red, I mean using the lineart is illegal ._. CRIMSON!!!!!!!!!! guvvgxfHNBCHCFSHIBHDTFUBGDGFUVGDUGUYAYYYYYYYYYYYYWELCOMWBACKCRIMSONJBJBJJNKMKGYFH~F!re Heheh....... sorry bout that. Got a little too excited. Anyway, my dad just got into a fight with me some time ago... all because of my hair. ;-; this is ridiculous... I dont want to live like this anymore... ;_; someone help me... :'( ~F!re hmm... message saying crimson is grounded... crimson mysteriously disappearing for no reason... sphyri and crimson obviously being the same people... anyone seeing a connection? -luceh Fire... Seriously, please call the police... If it's that bad, you need to. And Lucy, may I call you Kaede? I see the connection, Kaede. Crimson-Sphyri is a terrible liar. Does she think we're fools? -.- ═Vex wait lemme try something: ═.═ Haha that is a cool emoticon no, you may not call me kaede. i'm lucy freaking stillman .-. and that emoticon essentially says 'i want to murder you in your sleep' -lucy I know that Lucy Stillman is from Assassin's Creed. B-but... There is this person: http://elfen-lied.wikia.com/wiki/Kaede named Kaede but her nickname is Lucy so yeah. And thanks. :3 ═Kaosu But if i call the police, ill get in trouble.. I dont know whats gonna happen, but i know ill be in trouble. :// >o< ~F!re. Either you get in trouble now, or get in trouble many other days of your life. ~Aquila Aquila is right, Fire. Please, just get help from someone you know in real life. It doesn't have to be the police, but it's a good idea. You can end all the trouble now by getting help, or continue this chaos for a long time. ═Vex Like who..? I cant tell this to the doctor.. my parents would hear everything. ~F!re. You could ask to speak to the doctor in private. Your parents ''must ''leave the room if you ask to speak in private. The doctor could help you a lot, if you trust him/her. And it's not like your parents would hit you or anything in public. Fire, you've mentioned your parents hitting you many times. That is against the law, and it's a terrible thing that should happen to nobody... You can't just ignore it. You must take action against it. ═Vex I think ill call the police tonight.. but what should i say to them? :/ by the way, im pretty sure my dad would hit me in public if he has to (or is angry enough to do so) ~F!re. Well... I don't really know. If I were you, though, I would say something in a calm manner. It's not like there's a burgulary going on, so I would stay calm. I would perhaps say "Hello. My parents have been being abusive, both physically and verbally. What should I do to get help?" I've never called the police, though, so I don't know... And if your dad ever hit you in public, I know that people would rush to your aid at the scene. ═Vex Thanks anyway. I'm kind of nervous right now, so I think I'll call them later.. (seriously, I don't have the courage to call them this very night >.>) ~F!re As soon as you're ready, Fire. Good luck. I'll pray for you. ═Vex XD Okie Vex :3 thanks again. You're a great friend ^w^ ~F!re. No, thank you. ^^ You're a great friend. ═Vex X3 k :D ~F!re.